


Something about being Faker

by cajplex, hyeokkie



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Idk how this fic came to be, M/M, Multi, My head hurts, Sanghyeok you hoe, These Boys are a MESS, they fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajplex/pseuds/cajplex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyeokkie/pseuds/hyeokkie
Summary: In which Faker decides that single or not, he WILL flirt with everyone that attends Rift Rivals 2019Or as Wangho puts it:"Lee FUCKING Sanghyeok, you hoe"





	1. Let the games begin on and off the rift

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers, somehow a twitter thread turned into a 19 page long fanfic and so I have decided to post it with the encouragement of some amazing people and the help of my wonderful beta @hyeokkie who honestly is a better writer than me and should be given all the credit in the world for helping me write this mess into something legible.
> 
> Inspired by a long twitter thread started by this video:
> 
> [SKT Snapchat Challenge](https://youtu.be/l96RHQfKGG0)
> 
> The SKT boys are a neverending flirting mess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I mean, I can’t even be mad at him,” Sehyeong stated as he watched Hyukkyu follow Tianye excitedly off the stage and into the nearest bathroom, their hands clasped together firmly. “He needs more attention than I can give him at my age. He’s still so young.”
> 
> * * *

Faker: You look pretty today.

Teddy: You too.

“Are you serious!?” Wangho shouts from the next room so loud that Seonghyeok, who was about to come and check on him, nearly trips on the doorframe in surprise while Jaehyuk actually pauses mid-sentence in his video chat with Yongin to turn his head and check on the commotion. Red in the face and hands closed into a tight fist, Wangho sat staring—his monitor playing a video of what looks like the players of SKT sitting at a table talking and playing with snapchat filters. Seonghyeok blinked in confusion, not understanding how such an innocent video could evoke such a strong reaction from the other. 

Not until Wangho lets out a PC room shattering scream that he gets his answer. 

“Lee FUCKING Sanghyeok, you hoe!"

* * *

Rift Rivals started in 2017 as a tournament created by Riot for “International Glory” because apparently worlds wasn’t enough. _“It probably has something to do with the fact that even Riot can’t accept we won everything for years” Kkoma had joked back then_. And considering the history of these regions' rivalries, it made everything even more exciting to see players from neighboring regions battle it out for the sake of regional pride. And maybe bragging rights. _“Yeah right, because of the two times a year we actually get to see other players, the first thing I’m gonna wanna do is brag about beating everyone at ANOTHER tournament” Junsik had sighed, rolling his eyes_.

In reality, Rift Rivals had just been Riot’s excuse to add more 'competition' to the players' already hectic schedules. Thankfully, it wasn’t a whole on spectacle, but instead a smaller gathering of eastern teams. Unfortunately for them, it had quickly devolved from “practicing for worlds” into a full-on, lust-filled, free-for-all, as players from these regions took advantage of the three days of close proximity and _*ahem*_ free hotel rooms.

“I mean, I can’t even be mad at him,” Sehyeong stated as he watched Hyukkyu follow Tianye excitedly off the stage and into the nearest bathroom, their hands clasped together firmly. “He needs more attention than I can give him at my age. He’s still so young.”

“But, doesn’t it bother you? Even a little bit?” Jaewan questioned, eyeing Junsik from the corner of his eye as the AD shook hands with one of the Chinese team’s supports.

“Nah, ADCs are always like this. They all wanna go out and find _‘the one_ ’ only to have their hearts broken time and time again. And every time, they'll come crawling back to you, truly a vicious cycle.” he said, eyes wistful as he turned to face the younger support.

“You say this but… well, I can imagine spending all those years with Seungbin must've been enough for you.”

“...Sungbin was different. He never wanted me in the first place.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry about it. Some are lucky enough to settle down and have kids, you know, like Jongin and Beomhyeon. Me though? Well, maybe one day. It's not like I'm in a hurry anyway.”

Jaewan could only nod.

* * *

_Seoul, South Korea_

Home, or at least it's what he used to call home. Years spent in China had made him feel strangely detached from the land, yet here he was now in 2019, back in Korea, the land where he was born. 

IG was going to Rift Rivals as one of LPL's representative and Euijin’s mind was focused on one thing and one thing only...

“I wonder if Faker is going to be there," Wenbo snickers to Liuyi, who was busy munching on his bag of chips. "You know Euijin here is gonna want his autograph, _AGAIN_."

“I know, he’s so whipped and he’s never even met the guy," Liuyu answered in a deadpanned voice. 

“HEY I HEARD THAT! And I’ll have you know that he saw _MY INTERVIEW_ , so like, we’re basically dating,” Eujin sasses back at the two who just snorted at him.

“Keep it down Eujin, I want to sleep," Hoseong chides. “Besides, it’s just Sanghyeok. Seriously, I don't know what you guys see in him.” 

“Easy for you to say hyung, since you got to spend an entire year with him. You two even won worlds together! I bet he’s even more amazing in person...”

“Er… I don't know about amazing. He’s honestly not that interesting.”

“Ehhh? You’re just saying that because you’re boring as well!"

Rolling his eyes at this, Hoseong leaned his head on the window and tried to block out the noise. Next to him, Seunglok was dozing, a black sleeping mask adorned across his face as he dreamed of a man with fluffy black hair and a perfect Akali pentakill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna release this as one long fic but 19 pages of text is a lot to read at one time so I'll be chopping this up into a bunch of smaller chapters. Please bear with me! 
> 
> Also big thanks to all the amazing people who jumped onto the twitter thread and helped me add to this fic. You guys are everything. Also, thank you to my lovely Betas who agreed to help me turn this trash into something that's legible. I'll hopefully get the next part out soon but I'm dying from work T.T


	2. Cellphones are dangerous in the hands of a skilled (pro) player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Go to bed Hyung, we have an interview tomorrow—what the hell are you giggling about? You’re worse than the fangirls outside of LoL park waiting for Sanghyeok-hyung,” Seunglok chided, rolling over onto his side trying to go to bed.
> 
> * * *

Day one passed by as quickly as it started. 

Since IG didn’t have matches that day, the team was given the liberty to do whatever they wanted post scrims. Predictably, this resulted in Euijin dragging Seunglok to LOL Park at an ungodly early hour (“It’s 4pm how can you be tired?” Euijin had chided him the whole time he slept on the subway) to watch SKT play against Flash Wolves. 

'..Or as Duke put it, _“let Euijin fanboy without getting everyone else kicked out before they even played their first match”.'_

__

In a 30 min sweep, SKT took the game quite handily, with Faker going 8/0 on the reworked Ryze. 

“Some balance team mini rework my ass, they just made the champ even more broken,” Seunglok complained as he watched SKT finish their handshakes and take a bow to the crowd. 

However, he noticed that when they finished bowing, Sanghyeok's eyes drifted to the audience, directly to where they were seated, and their eyes met.

“Hyung, I think Sanghyeok-hyung looked at me funny,” Seunglok pointed out, shifting slightly as he felt the pressure of the man's gaze on him. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, he’s just waving to the fans,” Euijin dismissed, gazing down at his idol who had turned his head back to the crowd. 

“No, I’m pretty sure he was staring at me.”

“You’re losing it, maybe you _are_ tired.” 

But Seunglok looked back one more time at the stage and unsurprisingly, locked eyes with the man once more as the latter and his teammates made their way back towards the dressing room. _He could've sworn he even saw the man’s trademark catlike smirk appear on his face._

Meanwhile, in the dressing room, Sanghyeok sat down with a sigh, enjoying a steamed bun while the rest of the members chatted idly.

“Did you see my Fiora? I’m clearly the carry of the team," Dongha proclaimed. 

“You’re only saying that because Taemin hard camped your lane,” Jinseong said, laughing at his hyung. Dongha glared playfully at him. 

“Aww don’t be like that Jinseong, let him have his moment,” Sehyeong chided playfully before gently caressing the back of his ADC’s neck. “You played well today.”

“I hate to interrupt you two but did you guys know that Rookie and TheShy were here?” Sangho asked, barely looking up from his phone.

“Ah, they came? Well as to be expected from Faker’s many fans,” Kkoma jokes, “You should have said something to them.”

“It’s not as if I know them, it would be awkward to say anything,” Sanghyeok said dismissively, typing on his phone to someone named ToTkr2 on Kakao.

**_hide on bush:_** _Glad to see you dragged yourself out of bed to watch me play, I guess you weren’t so tired after all ;)_ **_(Sent 6:40)_**

**ToTkr2** _: Of course, although you should be a little more gentle hyung, it’s a little difficult for me to keep it together when you look at me like that_ **_(Sent 6:41)_  
**

“Who are you texting, Dad?” Sangho asked, attempting to peek over Sanghyeok's shoulder. After Wolf left SKT, the support sub had taken to looking for new _“parents”_ , constantly begging for attention from whoever would give it to him. Unfortunately for him, that meant Sanghyeok.

“No one special, just catching up with everyone who’s coming to visit during their RR break." the midlaner said nonchalantly, turning his phone off and slipping it back into his pocket in one swift motion

"if you say so, Dad"

* * *

Inevitably, Euijin was the first one to make a move. As soon as he got a moment away from the prying eyes of his roommate Seunglok, he quickly whipped out his Kakao talk and texted the unnamed contact on his screen.

**_RoOk1E:_** _Congrats on the amazing Ryze game today, hyung! I hope you’re ready to face me tomorrow. ^^_ **_(Sent 10:30pm)_**

Euijin waited for the other boy's response, biting his lip in anticipation. 

He’d gotten Sanghyeok's number from Heoseong’s phone after the older man left his phone on the counter while in a rush out the door one day. Not being the one to miss an opportunity, he had swiped through the elder's contact list and copied down the number before chasing after Hoseong so that the man wouldn't be left stranded at the empty practice room like last week. Was this a breach of privacy? _probably_. But in Eujin's mind, he'd risk his life six times over if it meant he got to have the older man in his arms.

As far as he knew, he was the only one outside of new and former SKT members to have Sanghyeok's phone number. He kept Sanghyeok's number hidden at the bottom of his contact lists and made sure to lock his conversation with the elder every time he shut off his phone. _Sanghyeok was his, and his alone._

A few moments later, his phone pinged and he hurriedly checked the notification.

**_hide on bush:_** _Thank you. I saw you and Seunglok in the crowd. You looked cute on that hoodie by the way. I’m sure you will do your best tomorrow, no?_ **_(Sent 10:35pm)_**

Letting out an unusually cute chuckle, Eujin typed out his response. 

**_RoOk1E:_** _Of course, anything to prove that I’m the best ;)_ **_(Sent 10:36pm)_  
**

**_hide on bush:_ ** _I have high expectations, impress me and you shall be rewarded. **(Sent 10:40pm)**_

__

__

__

“Go to bed Hyung, we have an interview tomorr—what the hell are you giggling about? You’re worse than the fangirls outside of LoL park waiting for Sanghyeok-hyung,” Seunglok chided, dramatically groaning and rolling over onto his side as he tried to fall asleep.

“It’s nothing, Seunglok-ah. Sorry to keep you awake."

“Wait, did you finally get over Sanghyeok after you saw the amount of fangirls he has and decide to get a girlfriend? I mean there’s that one girl who always comes to our fan meets for you and—"

“Seunglok-ah, don't be like that!" Euijin shot back in an indignified tone, "You know that Sanghyeok-hyung is the only one for me!"

“Fine fine. Just please... try to keep it down, I wanna sleep.”

“Okay, goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha here's the second part of this mess, thank you guys for reading and I apologize that I'm not great at using AO3 but I'm trying my best! Hope you enjoyed the update :)


	3. Where there's a Veteran, there's Rookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ahh well, I see some things never change,” Seongwoong chuckled. “Taemin-ah, make sure to be wary of this one, he may be a charmer but he’s stupid when it comes to love."
> 
> "Umm Hyung, I'm right here you know?"

Day 2 of Rift Rivals was much more hectic.

Everyone was at LoL Park, and the team has been stressing after the results of the first game. Kkoma, in particular, was trying his best to balance between scolding the players for their mistakes and praising them to keep their energy up for the following matches.

“Alright my children, you know what we’re gonna do. Yesterday’s match was good even though we still have mistakes to work on and-”

“-and so you should all make sure to be more aware of your warding near red-buff so I may guide you. Annyeong,” Seongwoong poked his head out of the door of the room before walking in, chuckling at Kkoma's brief look of shock before a soft smile of fondness formed on the coach's face.

“The jungle has returned from his break! You didn't even tell me you're going to visit today, have I not taught you anything!?” Kkoma said, attempting to frown in disappointment but failing before returning Seongwoong's smile with a hug. 

“Well I wouldn't be _"The Jungle"_ if I came in through vision right? Ahaha, forgive me Coach. I just came to see how all your children are doing. _It’s been a while._ ”

“Uncle Seongwoong!” Sangho chirped happily before respectfully greeting the elder and relishing on the comforting head pats he received. "Welcome back, I missed you!"

"My Sangho, how you've grown, you're becoming more and more like your father every day"

“Seongwoong-hyung,” Sanghyeok stated happily as the ex-SKT jungler dismissed Sangho and maneuvered to sit next to the mid-laner on the couch. A warm feeling filled Sanghyeok’s chest as his former partner looked at him and smiled.

“I missed you."

“You dork. Of course, you did. There’s no one better for you than me, right?”

“You clearly weren’t here like five minutes ago when he was flirting with Jinseong,” Sehyeong said from a couple of seats away, laughing.

“Ahh well, I see some things never change,” Seongwoong chuckled. “Taemin-ah, make sure to be wary of this one, he may be a charmer but he’s stupid when it comes to love. I’m surprised Sangho turned out as well as he did all things considered.”

"Uhh hyung, I’m right here you know?”

“Oh yeah, he can be a bit flirty at times but I have Jinseong so it’s all good,” Taemin chirped back, happy to see the former jungler for the first time.

“I’m right HERE, guys," Sanghyeok said pointedly, irritation obvious in his voice. 

"Okay okay, jeez. You haven't changed at all. Sensitive as ever," he said fondly, poking the younger in his side. 

Sanghyeok only grunted. 

"Anyway, Sanghyeokkie. Did you know that Wangho-ya was coming today?”

“Wangho-ya’s here?” Sanghyeok questioned, looking up at Seongwoong in shock. Sighing, Seongwoong rose from his seat.

“Yup, the most adorable yet also the worst Karaoke singer to ever exist is here, he even sacrificed his pride to wear your old jersey" he said, heading towards the door. "Well then, I’ll be going to my seat now since the match is about to start. Good luck with the match today! I’ll see you guys later."

"Annyeong-Seongwoong-Hyungnim" came a chorus of replies from the players

About to step through the doorframe, the Jungler paused, turning around and looked at Sanghyeok straight in the eye. 

"Stop doing stupid things, Sanghyeok."

Sanghyeok tilted his head in confusion.

“Only one man gets to wear your ring.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, to all the fans of the older SKT members, don't worry, I got you! Bengi is here to cheer on our boys (yes, I know this isn't realistic but plz) and of course, who else but Wangho would show up? Thanks again for reading, I'll post the next update soon!


	4. Timing is everything, especially when Drake spawns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “E-Excuse me? He’s my BOYFRIEND! My choice to leave SKT has nothing to do with our relationship! At least I’m not some starry-eyed fanboy who throws myself at anyone who's obviously not interested in me!”
> 
> “Throw myself at him? That’s rich coming from someone who threw Summer 2017.”
> 
> “Why you little—!”

"Annnd we're back on the Rift for the last game of group stage for Rift Rivals 2019 with SKT taking on IG, let's get into game!" 

Loading onto the rift, the SKT players shift into full concentration mode, after their group stage performance as a region, nobody wanted to be the first one to drop a game. 

The game goes back and forth for the first 20 minutes but somehow, 35 minutes and two rounds of Ning losing it later, SKT manages to win the match. Cracking a smile as his monitor flashed the word "Victory", Sanghyeok lets out a silent sigh of relief before rising with the grace a smile on his lips. Confidently, he smiled at the camera before allowing himself to right his posture with an air of regality mirroring the confidence his former years. The God has returned. _The God_ has returned. Following Taemin to the IG side, he makes eye contact with IG’s model tall top laner, his cheshire smirk on full display as the taller greets him back with a toothy smile as they shake hands. 

_'Wow, his height is even more breathtaking in person'_ Sanghyeok thinks as he pauses a bit, taking in the figure of the man he spent so many nights texting.

 _He really does seem like a god in this light_ Seunglok thinks as he observes the smaller man, noting how much more radiant his fair skin looks in the flashing lights of LoL Park. 

This wasn’t the first time they’d talked, but this was the first time they’d met, and if Sanghyeok could have his way, he’d make sure to keep this one, smirking after seeing the literal sparkles in the younger man's eyes. _Another gem, this one a true diamond in the rough_

They let their hands linger a bit too long until Sehyeong’s elbow meets his back, causing him to jolt forward and drop the taller man’s hand. _Oww._ He walked on, thankful that the cameras didn't take notice, but not before watching the faintest painting of red spread across the toplaner’s cheeks. 

_'He’s too cute. I think I’m starting to like ToTkr2.'_

Unfortunately for him, this interaction did not go unnoticed by another member. Euijin, who had been waiting patiently for the man he had been flirting with over Kakao for the past three days non-stop to come over and shake his hand, clearly saw the look in Sanghyeok's eyes when Seonglok touched him.

Despite the former now standing in front of him, hand extended, he couldn’t get the bitter taste of jealousy out of his mouth. This, of course, only lasted for a few seconds until he took Sanghyeok’s outstretched hand.

 _'Warm, so warm_ ,' were Euijin’s first thoughts as the soft skin radiated warmth across his palm. _'I'm touching the hand of the god himself'_

 _'He’s even more adorable in real life,'_ Sanghyeok’s mind rings back, chuckling slightly while Sehyeong, who was standing behind him rolls his eyes and nudges him again. 

But this time, the cameras pan over at the right time, and Euijin is about to turn away when he sees someone over Sanghyeok's shoulder.

 _Wangho_ Euijin’s mind rings in panic. 

Han Wangho, the feisty Gen.G jungler wasn’t just anyone. He was known across the Eastern Rift as Sanghyeok's one and _only_ , and judging by the name "Faker" tattooed across the back of the oversized 2016 SKT world's jersey he was wearing, it seemed that wasn't far from the truth. 

After packing his stuff, Euijin turns around to wave to the crowd. He briefly locked eyes with the jungler, who’s piercing gaze shot daggers, and smirks as he saw the smaller man’s face morph from recognition to anger, eyebrows furrowing and eyes narrowing. _I dare you to touch what’s mine_

_'He’s jealous, how cute, I bet you wish you were still good, Han Wangho.'_

And as IG vacated the stage, Eujin failed to notice the small sparkling chain around Wangho’s neck. Attached to it was a couple ring that the younger man was clutching tightly as he continues to glare at the mid-laner below.

* * *

“Ahh, it feels so good to win,” Taemin said with a sigh as he and the rest of the members collapsed on the couches of the SKT lounge. 

“I’m just happy that we were able to show a good performance," Dongha said, a huge grin present in his face. "Wait, where’s Sehyeong?"

“Probably talking to Jinseong,” Seongwoong stated as he enters the room, this time with Hoseong in tow, who politely bows to everyone in the room before smiling at Sanghyeok.

“Your boy is cute you know, and here I thought you’d never get over Seongwoong.”

“Oh my god, not you too hyung,” Sanghyeok shot back, his eye-roll palpable.

“Ahh, he never changes, does he? Something tells me he’s already collected more boys to put on his shelf. Goodness did Wangho fall in love with a handful," Hoseong continued, a few chuckles escaping him as he shared a knowing look with Seongwoong before excusing himself to greet Kkoma.

“Alright everyone, today’s game was good. We will review the game later but for now, you guys can relax for a minute,” Kkoma smiled as he patted the heads of his players before turning and addressing the former SKT top-laner with a smile.

“Hoseong, it’s been a while, I’ve been watching your games in the LPL and…” 

The two walked off to the couches in the corner of the room as Seongwoong, who had been observing at the distracted mid-laner lounging on the couch, spoke suddenly. 

“Did you greet Wangho yet?” Seongwoong asked, causing Sanghyeok to almost drop his phone in surprise. “He’s been watching you this whole time, you should at least go greet him first.”

"Oh. I thought he’d come with you?”

“Aish, why are you always like this? Since you’re the one who’s playing, shouldn’t you greet Wangho first? I mean, he is your boyfriend right?”

“Shhh, we’re not public yet.”

“That’s never stopped you before."

“Yeah but-“

“I’m telling you Sanghyeokkie, you’re lucky Wangho loves you. That stunt you just pulled on stage with IG just now was so blatant that-"

“Umm, are we interrupting something?” came a voice from the doorway. The two players quickly turned their heads simultaneously as Euijin’s IG jersey-clad figure appears in the doorway accompanied by a much taller Seunglok who politely averted his eyes, uncomfortable with the attention that his height usually brought him.

“Oh hello,” greeted Taemin politely, quickly jumping up to bow to them, lest Kkoma scolds him for his manners. "I'm Clid, SKT's current jungler."

“Ah, I believe we’ve met before. It's nice to finally meet you,” Euijin replied, smiling despite his eyes still shifting as if trying to hide his nervousness. Behind him, Seonglok just chuckled, his quiet demeanor making his presence all the more subdued. For such a tall man, he was surprisingly good at diverting attention from himself.

The rest of the younger members rose to greet the two boys, Sangho apologizing on behalf of Mata and Teddy for their absence. 

Sanghyeok, who was about to retort closed his mouth and directed his gaze on the commotion, while Seuongwoong sighed in defeat and went to go sit with Heosong. Smirking, Sanghyeok made eye contact with the taller male, raising his right hand and rotating his wrist slowly before gracefully flexing his fingers. Euijin, of course, was too busy being surrounded by the younger players to notice.

Naturally, this interaction was lost to all but Seongwoong, who sighed in disbelief as he saw the deep blush tint the IG toplaner's face. The mid-laner was at it again. 

“Oh hey, did you guys come looking for me?” Hoseong called out, finally aware of his teammates that were in the room with him. Silence fell on the room as Euijin shifted uncomfortably on his feet as everyone's eyes fell on to him. 

“Oh n-no. I, um, I actually wanted to talk to Sanghyeok-hyung if that’s okay?” 

Hoseong raised his eyebrow in concern.

“Oh sure, go ahead,” Kkoma waved dismissively before returning to his conversation with Hoseong, mentioning something about an apology gift for Gyeonghwan after that time Kkoma messed up their anniversary. And although Hoseong tried his best to pay full attention, his eyes still wandered back to his fellow top-laner and ex-mid-laner who seemed to be interacting with one another in the corner. _interesting_

After a while, the younger players finally thanked Euijin for his time and returned to their seats, although after such a statement about wanting to talk to Sanghyeok, they maintained a level of attention on the IG mid-laner despite being engrossed in their respective phones. Finally relieved of his senior duties, Euijin took a deep breath before pulling Sanghyeok outside of the room and into the corridor. 

He cringed to himself when he noticed how sweaty his palms were. After wiping them off on his jacket, he cleared his throat and reached for the other man's hands, smiling at how soft the felt. 

“Lee Sanghyeok, I have been your fan for a while now and I wanted to know if you would be willing to go on a-“

“Finish that sentence and I’ll have your head Song Euijin!!!” a shriek permeated the hallway and Euijin whipped his head so fast that he felt dizzy when he realized who it was. 

He came face to face with a very angry Wangho, one hand on his hip and the other stroking a gold ring on a chain around his neck. _'Wait a minute, a ring?'_

“Wangho-ya, w-what are you doing here?” Euijin stuttered, incredulous 

“I should be asking you the same thing,” Wangho spat back. "What do you think you're doing, _**hyung**_? The IG waiting room is on the _Other Side_ of Lol Park."

Behind them Seongwoong, who had somehow followed them outside despite Kkoma having roped him into the conversation earlier, smirked, his gaze directed at the mid-laner standing in front of the two angry men, silent as usual. 

“Oh-ho, so you did do the proper thing huh, Sanghyeokkie?" he teased, gesturing at the ring around Wangho's neck. 

"....."

“Well, aren’t you going to say something?” Wangho asked incredulously at Sanghyeok, whose face was still indifferent. His lack of reaction caused the smaller man to grow even more livid. 

"....."

Hearing this, Eujin went silent, looking at the angry man on his right and the smirking man on his left before letting realization washed over him and then letting his anger boil over.

“Don’t you talk to him like that! You just ruined everything!”

“Excuse me what?”

“Can’t you see I was about to confess my feelings to him? Can’t you keep your frustrations to yourself when he obviously dropped you after 2017?”

Wangho's jaw dropped, before his face morphs into a look of pure anger and indignation. 

“E-Excuse me? He’s my BOYFRIEND! My choice to leave SKT has nothing to do with our relationship! At least I’m not some starry-eyed fanboy who throws myself at anyone who's obviously not interested in me!”

“Throw myself at him? That’s rich coming from someone who threw Summer 2017.”

“Why you little—!”

Rushing into the corridor, Seunglok immediately lunged forward to catch Eujin’s mid-air fist while Taemin grabbed Wangho. Together, the pair tried to calm the heated boys down while the rest of the SKT members peeped out from the door. Despite their best attempts, the shouting match continued with Wangho almost pummeling Taemin in an attempt to get at Euijin who was taunting the boy while Seunglok was begging him to stop. Despite his small stature, the former SKT jungler would fight anyone within 30 feet of his man, and given his stats in the jungle, he was quite good at it too.

As per usual, the commotion caught the attention of onlookers, particularly Beosong and Woohyeon, who had come to congratulate Sanghyeok only to be met with a scene of Wangho and Euijin glaring at one each other in a stalemate.

* * *

Sangho, who had been busy going through his phone, looked up and noticed that everyone was absent from the room, even Kkoma who was usually around was missing. 

"Hyung? HYUNG?" he called once he realized he was alone before scampering towards the room's exit.

Poking his head outside the door, he saw Euijin and Wangho glaring at each other for some reason, with the other players huddled around them as if to be observing something greater.

Ignoring the obvious tension, Sangho wandered over to Euijin, who seemed to be looking at Sanghyeok from time to time, and asked, “I know you came to see Appa today, are you by chance, my other dad?” He asked, hands gently tugging on Euijin’s sleeves.

Euijin, caught by surprise, quickly broke off his irritated gaze and looked down at the younger with a smile that Seunglok would aptly describe as 'chinese commercial level bright'.

“Of course I—”

“OH NO YOU DONT!" Wangho screams in protest. "I didn’t go through 3 years of hell for nothing! I’m your dad Sangho, I even bought you a gift last Christmas! Remember?”

Whipping his head back around, Eujin’s face turned red with anger.

“How dare you just impose yourself on him like that?!”

“How dare I? You have nothing in common with Sangho, you don’t even wear glasses!”

“Oh yeah? And how could you possibly be his dad? You don’t even have the same colored hair as him!”

And just like that, the shouting match resumed, Sangho quietly scampering away from the two seemingly angry men and hiding behind Sanghyeok. 

Sighing, Sanghyeok gently patted his boy’s head, ruffling his hair to calm him down, before looking up to face Seunglok who was now looking down at him intently. 

“Perhaps I could steal you away for a moment? It’s quite loud here," the tall man said, face unreadable. 

Smirking, Sanghyeok gently offered up his hand.

“Come now, Sangho. Let’s go on a playdate with your new da—”

“LEE SANGHYEOK! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?” 

Everyone in the vicinity turned heads. Even Wangho and Euijin’s shouting match went full stop. Sanghyeok's eyes were wide when the all too familiar voice reached his ears. 

“Jaewan…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh it's been a bit I am sorry, I hope for the sake of my fans you all have still kept some interest in this work. I hope this longer update will make up for it cuz I have been quite busy with exams and work recently T.T anyway, I hope you enjoyed the update!
> 
> Also, I know that the match isn't the same as the actual results of RR, and for that I say, the draft for this was from before RR and it would be much to difficult to alter it at this point. But either way, EYYYY LCK did it finally <3


	5. If you don't Aram, are you even at Midgame?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have you ever seen how he takes pictures? Even his nails are like mine! How could you possibly tell this support that his father is a midlaner and a jungler? That’s not even correct macrowise!”-Jaewan

"Lee Sanghyeok, what the hell are you doing to my child? How could you lie to him and convince him that you’re his father? Sangho is MY child, not yours!" Jaewan fumes, his hands on either of Sanghyeok's shoulders as he attempts to shake some sense into him. 

"Have you ever seen how he takes pictures? Even his nails are like mine! How could you possibly tell this support that his father is a midlaner and a jungler? That’s not even correct macrowise!” his voice boomed across the corridor. 

Junsik, Beomhyun, and Jongin, also appeared behind him. Stunned, all the SKT members immediately stepped back and away from the group. 

“Wangho-ya, put that knife down!” Beomhyun chided, swooping over and snatching the huge knife that had magically appeared on the younger man's hand in one motion. Wangho finally relaxes.

“S-Sangho is your child?” Euijin exclaimed, incredulous. “How can he be your child? Aren’t you married to Junsik?”

“Of course he’s our child, who else could produce such a fine support? We just asked Sanghyeok to look after him after we got separated,” Junsik stated matter-of-factly.

“Don’t you see his skills? Those definitely don’t come from Sanghyeok’s mechanics," Jaewan chuckled.

Hearing this, Sangho immediately let go of Sanghyeok’s jacket and timidly walked over to Jaewan, whose outstretched arms met him with a hug.

“Mama, you’re back!” 

“Yes, little one. We’re back for a little bit."

“Oh no you don’t! You DID NOT leave me and Sanghyeok to take care of your kid just so you and Junsik could go off and play Jaewan!” Wangho growled, Sanghyeok standing beside him, frowning. 

“Hyung, I know that I agreed to help you with childcare but don’t you think dumping him on me was a bit excessive? I know Junsik-hyung can be unreasonable but come on!"

“Hey, don’t you talk about my man like that! I mean, look at you! Seeing your dysfunctional relationship with Wangho and the numerous affairs you’ve had, I feel sorry for leaving my baby Sangho in your care. If it wasn’t for the fact that Wangho had Jongin and Beomhyun as parents I would have sent him off to a different org entirely,” Jaewan shot back.

“Now you wait just a moment Jaewan, my affairs have nothing to do with my ability to parent Sangho, at least I do a better job than you-”

Shoving Sangho into Junsik’s arms, Jaewan began to argue with Sanghyeok. As the ex-SKT support, he was no stranger to putting said players in line.

“Beosang, Woohyeon, avert your eyes, please. It’s not polite to watch other people fighting,” Beomhyeon chided before turning to see the two boys munching on the enormous bucket of popcorn that Jongin had somehow managed to produce out of nowhere. “Ya, don’t feed the kids popcorn before dinner,” the support scolded, whacking his giant of an ADC on the shoulder.

“Ow! Beomhyunnie, live a little! When was the last time you actually saw Jaewan lose it this hard?”

Beomhyun shook his head and frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I took forever to get this out and I'm so sorry T.T hopefully you guys are satisfied with this chapter update. 
> 
> Ahaha if you know me then you know that I'm a huge fan of PrillA and so naturally they have to make an appearance, hehe. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading and for leaving comments/Kudos, I love you all.


	6. Looking for the pick on the Jungler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s not worth it Euijin-hyung, you know better."
> 
> “Let go of me Seunglok! How dare he insult and ignore me twice!? Hell no I am not letting this go!”
> 
> “Hyung, please!”

Unsurprisingly, the stalemate continued. Euijin, feeling undignified that he had been ignored once again, locked eyes with Wangho who had become distracted by Sanghyeok’s shouting match and took the opportunity to lunge. Predictably, Seunglok once again chased after the man, holding Eujin back by the shoulders and attempting to calm the man down. 

“He’s not worth it Euijin-hyung, you know better."

“Let go of me Seunglok! How dare he insult and ignore me twice!? Hell no I am not letting this go!”

“Hyung, please!”

Unfortunately, despite his best efforts, Euijin broke free from Seunglok with a forceful twist and b-lined straight for Wangho, fist in full windup.

“OH NO YOU DON’T! This is an SKT-only fight!” Junsik shouted as he intercepted Euijin's body and began to tussle with him. Wangho, seeing the opportunity, raised his fist about to punch Euijin before Junsik’s other hand stopped him. 

“Not now Wangho,” Junsik scolded as Seunglok threw himself back into the fray trying to pull a raging Euijin off of Junsik. Beside them, Sanghyeok and Jaewan were still at each others’ throats, throwing insults at each other as if they had just gone on a three-game losing streak because one of them was boosted. This was, predictably, very scary for the innocent Sangho who, upon watching Junsik leave to go fight, had turned and raced out of the hall in fear.

* * *

Stopping to catch his breath, Sangho looked over and noticed Sehyoung standing in the hall, Jinseong nowhere in sight.

“Hyung! Hyung!” Sangho called, tugging on the elder’s jacket.

“Mmhm? Oh, Sangho, there you are! Are you alright?” Sehyeong looked down at the younger man from his phone, concern painted across his face. He had been waiting for Jinseong to come back from his meeting with Siwoo. The Griffin support wanted to talk with him in the “post-game lobby” which had resulted in Jinseong wandering off to Griffin's waiting room leaving Sehyeong to wait outside. 

“I’m hungry Hyung” the support pouted, his stomach grumbling ringing in the empty hall.

Ruffling his hair, Sehyeong smiled. “Let’s get you some food, okay? It’s late so you must be tired."

“Yes please!” Sangho chirped, distracted by the way Sehyeong threaded his fingers through his hair. 

“Good, come with me.”


	7. Let the Barron Dance begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait a moment, what are they arguing over?”
> 
> “Who knows? I think it’s something to do with Sangho again,”
> 
> “But in that case, wouldn’t it be important that Sangho was here?”

Predictably, the heated standoff remained fierce, the match has gone on so long that other teams had gathered to watch. Even the Griffin members (sans Lehends, who for some reason disappeared rather quickly after the match) had caught wind of the spectacle and had come to enjoy the "festivities", Jongin now having set up a popcorn distribution stall with Beomhyun glaring at him from the side for spoiling the kids.

“Wait a moment, what are they arguing over?” Dohyeon asked, mouth full of popcorn before Jihoon stole the bowl from him.

“Who knows? I think it’s something to do with Sangho again,” Jihoon said nonchalantly, popping kernels into his mouth.

As they waited for Dongha to finish his “conversation” (read: one-way scolding) with Beomhyun over his eating habits and not caring for himself, the three of them looked on at the fiasco. “But in that case, wouldn’t it be important that Sangho is actually here?” Sungwon asked, mouth full of popcorn. “I mean-”

“I swear to god no matter how old I get mom never—sorry, what? Sangho-ya? Pretty sure I saw him leave with Mata-hyung a moment ago...” Dongha said, settling down with the other Griffin members went silent.

Jaewan and Wangho instantly paused at Dongha’s statement, Jaewan’s eye twitching. 

“Did you just say… he left the building, as in, Sehyeong took Sangho away and out of the building?” Jaewan repeated, his voice strained as he looked over at Dongha.

“Yep! Is there a problem? I thought you guys let Sehyeong go with him?” Dongha said, completely unconcerned. Processing this information, Jaewan’s eyes met Wangho’s worried ones. 

And without any warning, Jaewan snapped.

“MY BABY! This is what I get for letting you watch after him, Sanghyeok! Now we’ve lost him,” Jaewan shrieked, worry and anger in his face as he grabbed Junsik and pulled him off Euijin.

“Sanghyeok has lost our baby, Junsik! And knowing Sehyeong they could be anywhere in Korea at this point! What are we gonna do now?! OUR BABY IS MISSING!" 

At that, Jaewan let out a string of expletives with a scream and it took a lot of willpower from everyone in the vicinity to stop themselves from covering their ears. Sanghyeok on the other hand, tries to hide his amusement by burying his face in Wangho's hair, much to Euijin's dismay. 

Bewildered at his partner’s change in behavior, Junsik whipped out his phone and began to furiously dial Hyukkyu, who predictably picked up within the first three rings, but instead of his meek voice a very throaty groan followed by some soft whispers of Chinese met Junsik’s ears, causing him to drop his phone. _That sounded like a—_

“Does Hyukkyu not know where he is!?” Jaewan asked hysterically

“Err, I don’t think Hyukkyu himself knows where he is,” Junsik replied, eyes shifting around to the other players, face going bright red and silently begging for help. _...now I get what Sehyeong meant_

“We’ll go out and look for him,” Sanghyeok stated. Seongung nodded as well before he dialing Inkyu's number to see if he had seen Sehyeong recently.

“I bet I can find Sangho before you can,” Wangho challenged, glaring at Euijin who was still fuming.

“I doubt it. But I’ll take your bet, the winner gets Sanghyeok,” Euijin shot back.

“Deal,” Wangho shook Euijin’s hand before immediately dashing down the corridor, calling out to Woochan and Beosang to help him. For such a small jungler, the boy was surprisingly swift. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Euijin cried as he also took off, grabbing a very confused Wenbo and Liuyu (who had been wandering down the corridor looking for their fellow players) by the arm and dragging them down the corridor with him. 

“What did you get yourself into this time Euijin?” Wenbo asked, clearly not amused. 

“Nothing, I have a bet to win, now move.”


End file.
